


A "bright" fairytale

by DesiSkorm



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fairy Tale Style, Jealousy, Short One Shot, Smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesiSkorm/pseuds/DesiSkorm
Collections: Short stories





	A "bright" fairytale

Once upon a time there was a cheerful girl. Her smile was brighter than the sun – a warm, carefree one. She smiled at everyone she met, both young and old. She spread the pleasant shine all around. The more she smiled at people, the happier she felt, like the undying flame of a candle. You don't believe it exists until you see it.

People around her, on the other hand, were not as cheerful as her. It was very much the opposite, to be exact. Their dark gloomy faces with dark gloomy eyes, like vengeful spirits they wore the most pained expressions. They were jealous, you see, of her beautiful smile. They didn't possess one of their own, so whenever she was full of joy they were full of hatred.

One day when she was on her way, they all gathered around. Trapped her from each direction, there was no exit to be found. Scared and confused she tried to talk reason, but there was no stopping the crowd. They had to destroy her, to kill off her innocent smile. They kicked, they pulled, they pushed her around. Her hair was disheveled, and so were her clothes, the tears falling freely down her reddened cheeks. That's when one of them stepped forward and grabbed the small shaking body. It was a nightmare among nightmares, a crime against her virgin flesh.

She laid there, on the cold ground, around her a puddle of tears and blood. She stood up on shaky legs and fixed her clothes. She looked around the cold city, and thought it was a pity that all of them were so miserable and sad.  
_"It's decided! I'll give them some of my light!"_ And that's exactly what she did.

She walked with her head up, the bright smile still on her lips. She marched down the once grim streets, now filled with warm glow. She looked through each window, searching for the sparks she planted in people's eyes.

It worked perfectly. Who would have known, that a dark city as this one will burn so beautiful?


End file.
